guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Geo Swan/archive/2010-March
Articles for deletion nomination of Unknown Tajiki captive in Guantanamo I have nominated Unknown Tajiki captive in Guantanamo, an article that you created, for deletion. I do not think that this article satisfies Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and have explained why at Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Unknown Tajiki captive in Guantanamo. Your opinions on the matter are welcome at that same discussion page; also, you are welcome to edit the article to address these concerns. Thank you for your time. Please contact me if you're unsure why you received this message. IQinn (talk) 06:09, 1 March 2010 (UTC) RE : Your assistance please Done as requested. Sorry to keep you waiting! - Mailer Diablo 16:40, 2 March 2010 (UTC) Romanian dancers in Canada It is certainly a notable scandal so an article on the entire program would be much more suitable then only a slight mention on the Judy Sgro article - the individuals failed WP:N. As for your draft, I see there are lots of sources on the program so maybe you can extend the overview/history on the program in general before moving it to mainspace with maybe sections on the impact on the politicians, if there were investigations, etc (note I don't know a lot of stuff on this issue though). Not sure if we need that much text in the footnote/reference section but the small touchups can be made later. Aside from more details/sources on the lower sections of the article, it is notable enough for its page right away.--[[User:JForget|'JForget' ]] 22:08, 6 March 2010 (UTC) File:Rasul Kudaev.jpg and File:Rasul Kuldayev -- before and after Russian interrogation.jpg All three images are totally different. You asked me two months ago, but I was on break. Maxim(talk) 21:10, 12 March 2010 (UTC) Orphaned non-free image File:Photo of Guantanamo captive Issa Khan in 2002.jpg ' ' Thanks for uploading File:Photo of Guantanamo captive Issa Khan in 2002.jpg. The image description page currently specifies that the image is non-free and may only be used on Wikipedia under a claim of fair use. However, the image is currently orphaned, meaning that it is not used in any articles on Wikipedia. If the image was previously in an article, please go to the article and see why it was removed. You may add it back if you think that that will be useful. However, please note that images for which a replacement could be created are not acceptable for use on Wikipedia (see our policy for non-free media). PLEASE NOTE: * I am a bot, and will therefore will not be able to answer your questions. * I will remove the request for deletion if the file is used once again. * If you recieved this notice after the image is deleted, and you want to restore the image, click of Guantanamo captive Issa Khan in 2002.jpg}}&section=new&title=Wikipedia:Requests_for_undeletion/Current_requests&create=Request here to file an un-delete request. * To opt out of these bot messages, add to somewhere on your talk page. Thank you. DASHBot (talk) 11:26, 13 March 2010 (UTC) Aafia Siddiqui To collapse the template -- the edit you just reverted -- is a compromise between user Epeefleche and me. Please do not start an edit war. The collapsing of the template is not a controversial edit and you have not addressed this topic in any way. Please do not disrupt Wikipedia to illustrate a point. IQinn (talk) 02:07, 15 March 2010 (UTC) AfD nomination of Abdulaziz Saleh Sultan Sinan Al Dossary An editor has nominated one or more articles which you have created or worked on, for deletion. The nominated article is Abdulaziz Saleh Sultan Sinan Al Dossary. We appreciate your contributions, but the nominator doesn't believe that the article satisfies Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion and has explained why in his/her nomination (see also Wikipedia:Notability and "What Wikipedia is not"). Your opinions on whether the article meets inclusion criteria and what should be done with the article are welcome; please participate in the discussion(s) by adding your comments to Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Abdulaziz Saleh Sultan Sinan Al Dossary. Please be sure to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). You may also edit the article during the discussion to improve it but should not remove the articles for deletion template from the top of the article; such removal will not end the deletion debate. Please note: This is an automatic notification by a bot. I have nothing to do with this article or the deletion nomination, and can't do anything about it. --Erwin85Bot (talk) 01:06, 16 March 2010 (UTC) Articles for deletion nomination of Edward L. Richmond Jr. I have nominated Edward L. Richmond Jr., an article that you created, for deletion. I do not think that this article satisfies Wikipedia's criteria for inclusion, and have explained why at Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Edward L. Richmond Jr.. Your opinions on the matter are welcome at that same discussion page; also, you are welcome to edit the article to address these concerns. Thank you for your time. Please contact me if you're unsure why you received this message. RL0919 (talk) 23:59, 18 March 2010 (UTC) Jeffrey Waruch I've just double checked and there wasn't a talk page with the article. Thryduulf (talk) 15:32, 21 March 2010 (UTC) Could you please... Please stop adding unsigned "rough work" to articles talk pages that border misleading propaganda. You have been ask before. This is disruptive and unnecessary. Thank you IQinn (talk) 00:57, 22 March 2010 (UTC)